Switch My Little Cupid series BOOK ONE
by Cupid's Jinx
Summary: Random Fax. Kinda rubbish, in my point of view. The flock are still at Anne's, Fang's got his music blaring. Switch by Will Smith. On the spot made up fluff. First in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**MAKE MAXIMUM RIDE SONGFIC OUTTA THIS. Anne's house, Max's POV, Fang's listening to song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, and I do not own this song (Switch by Will Smith).**

_Lyrics like this_

Normal FF like this

_Thoughts like this_

Singing like this **(corny, I know)**

**A/N like this**

**This is set back when the flock were staying at Anne's house. **

**Max's POV**

Agh! Fang had his music blaring again.

_Yo mic check, mic check, yeah here you go  
Nah, hit me over here  
Yeah, I heard he got that hot new thing  
It's called "Switch" (switch)  
Let's get it going_

I didn't think he even LIKED this sort of stuff. I sigh. Shows how much I know.__

chorus  
Hey, Hey, turn it over and hit it,  
Turn around now, switch  
Turn it over and hit it

What the heck? I walk out of my room, and walked to Fang's door.__

Hey, vibe to vibe a second, it's a club girl why you arrived naked  
Hear that, how the veteran glide the record  
But don't download, go out and buy the record  
Hey, something sexy 'bout her  
Girl on the floor, all her friends around her  
I mean real clean, ain't gotta touch or nothin'  
It ain't like I like a chick on chick or somtin'  
I'm just a sucker for a hot track  
Gimme a drink and a chick to tell 'Stop that'  
Dance is a hop and a clap, flip it round  
Now bring it on back, break it down  
Now switch

I opened it slightly. Oh. My. Lifeage. Fang was DANCING in his room, just in his boxers. I couldn't help it, I oogled – Fang was HOT.__

"ooh la la la" I whispered, I had heard this song before. He spotted me, he didn't care, in fact, he was coming my way – still DANICING – I really couldn't get over that.__

"I gotta question, I need to ask somebody  
Why is it that when y'all see me at the party  
Y'all be looking like, "Ooh, he a movie star  
He ain't supposed to be out on the floor with everybody"  
But wait, oh, y'all forgetting  
When I was, amateur spitting before the scripts were written  
First one in, last one out the club  
Burst in there, passing out in the club  
Back at it, this cat is the wit and the charm  
Taking you higher, like a syringe hittin' ya arm  
Bringing the fire, making your Benz ring the alarm  
Let me see you clap, spin baby, come on" Fang sang, pulling me into his room and closing the door behind me. He continued to dance, moving to the lyrics, the rhythm. I stood against the wall, just staring at him.   
_  
chorus (2x)ooh la la la la_

"Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh  
What you too cute to dance, or you scared?" He said, coming over to me. Well, THAT was insulting.

_  
It ain't really that hard to do and  
I ain't trying to be in love with you and  
All I wanted was a moment or two to  
See if you could do that switch-a-roo and  
Shut your mouth fool, get your crew and  
The thick body and the rear one too and  
I'll be right here waiting on you  
See if y'all can do that switch-a-roo_

I couldn't help it – I started dancing too. Pressing my body against his, we were dancing, not dancing like all tango-y, dancing as in bopping.__

"Hey, hey" I said, still moving.__

"That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout  
hey hey"  Fang breathed in my ear._  
_

The song ended, as did our bopping and grinding. Panting, I crashed on his bed. Fang grinned at me, and stood over me. I sat up and, pulling his school tie down (thus bringing his head down), I kissed him. Something I had wanted to do for AGES. After a moments hesitation, Fang started kissing me back, our lips still locked, we fell onto the bed, the once innocent kiss now turning into a full make out session – but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"I love you." I whispered, pulling my head back so I could breathe, or at least try to.

Fang moved his lips from mine, and started moving them, the corner of my mouth, "I...", my jaw line, "love...", the bottom of my ear, "you...", down my neck, "too.". I groaned in pleasure.

This DEFFINATLY changes things.

**Meh. That was random, and rubbish. I don't even know WHY I'm bothering to submit it.**

**Please review – even if it IS just to tell me how crap it is.**

**Lyra xxx**

**P.S. All you TFGTE readers, the next chapter WILL be up soon! Promise. For all of you who haven't read my Fanfic, 'The Flock Go To England', then I suggest you read it – cuz it's a lot better than THAT (points up to Songfic). Toodles!**


	2. Authors Note please read

**This is an Authors Note.**

'**Switch' by magicmehome is the first in a series called 'My Little Cupid' – the next FF is called 'Cupid', and has already been written – please read and review!**

**Thankyou!**

**Lyra**

**(A.K.A. magicmehome)**

**xxx**


End file.
